


it's a great name

by whatisUPgaymers



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Spoilers - Journal 3, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, heavily censored misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisUPgaymers/pseuds/whatisUPgaymers
Summary: local boy unknowingly comes out to an elder trans, getting validated instantly





	it's a great name

**Author's Note:**

> i literally finished reading journal 3 less than 24 hours ago and i already use it as fuel for wholesome trans content yeehaw

“You and I are some of the strangest beans this town has ever seen, Dipper.”

 

“Mason,” he blurted out.

 

Ford stopped and looked at Dipper, who was now covering his mouth with both hands.  “What was that?”

 

He took a deep breath and started again.  “My real name is Mason. Well, not legally.  Dipper is just a nickname.  But everyone got used to it, and it feels too late to tell everyone the truth.  And it’s a dumb name, anyway. Mabel already told me her new name before that, so I really shouldn’t have picked one that sounds so similar…”  As he looked at the ground, he started to fidget with the hem of his vest between his fingers. “Don’t tell anyone.  _ Please. _ ”

 

Ford’s expression was already one of understanding before the explanation was through.  “Your secret’s safe with me, Mason.” He tussled Dipper’s hair as he knelt down to eye level.  “And I think it’s a great name. In fact, would you like to hear why me and Stanley’s names are so similar?  Because it wasn’t through lazy parenting. Well, our old names were, but these were on purpose.”

 

* * *

  
  


“Hey, Sixer?”

 

He looked up from his handiwork of covering his hand in paint.  “Yeah, ▓▓▓▓▓▓?”

 

Groaning, he set aside his own respective paints.  “That’s the problem! I know you said our names don’t make us any less boys, but it just sounds so…  _ girly _ .”

 

“Oh.”  Putting a paint-free finger to his chin, he started to think.  “I think I saw a book about names at the library.”

 

Five fingers slapped paint onto the sheet before them.  “Are we going on an expediction?”

 

Six fingers soon joined them.  “We’re going on an expedition!”

 

Hardly bothering to wash the paint off their hands, the two rushed out of the apartment.  “Boy, I should get myself thrown out of the library a  _ lot _ less.  I had no idea they had anything that’d actually be useful.”

 

“They have books with swears, too.”

 

“They  _ do?! _ ”  He began running towards the library.  “C’mon, Six, you gotta show me!”

 

“Alright, wait for me!”

 

The front doors of the library swung open, unleashing the twins upon this sanctuary of knowledge.  “We’re on an expediction!”

 

Quieter, he adjusted his glasses as he approached the librarian.  “Excuse me, ma’am, could you show us where to find a book about names?”

 

“Oh, sure, ▓▓▓▓▓▓.  As long as ▓▓▓▓▓▓ can behave ▓▓▓self for once.”

 

“Oh, he will.”  He waved for the librarian to let him whisper in her ear.  “I told him about the books with bad words. He’ll at least behave long enough to find one.”

 

She straightened back up.  “So that’s all it takes, huh?”  With a shrug, she lead the two down rows upon rows of shelves.  “It should be right… here.” She pulled out a book titled  _ Who’s Even The Market For Such Big Books Of Baby Names? It’s Not Like You’re Gonna Make Enough To Use All Of These! _ from one of the higher shelves.  “This book lists hundreds of first names, along with their meanings and origins.”

 

“Sweet!  Where do you keep the ones with swears?”

 

“They’re not… sorted like that?”  The librarian shook her head and started walking away.  “I gotta get back to the front, anyway.”

 

Both of them practically bounced with each step as they set the book down on a nearby table.  “So, there’s this name I’ve been thinking of for a while…”

 

“Did you see it in one of your big nerd books?”

 

“Yeah, but I think you’d like this one.”  He opened the book, winding up about three quarters into the T’s, and started flipping back.  “It’s about an alchemist with extra arms. He makes a deal with the devil without even realizing it, and almost ends the world.  But then his twin brother, a brave swashbuckler with a heart of gold, saves the day.”

 

“Wow.”  His hands gripped the edge of the table as he tilted his chair back.  “You geeks hide some cool stuff, huh?”

 

Giggling, he pointed at the page before him.  “There it is! Stanford. That’s the alchemist’s name.”  He peered closer at the page. “Oooo, I didn’t know it meant that…”

 

Sitting up, he looked at the book as well.  “Where’s that swashbuckler’s name?”

 

“Well… it’s really fake sounding and was probably just made up for the story, so I don’t think it’s in here.  Sorry.”

 

His face fell, but he kept looking.  He pointed to the next name down the line.  “How about this one?”

 

“Stanley?”  Smiling, he looked between the book and his brother.  “Yeah, I think you seem like a Stanley.”

 

He practically jumped up from his seat in excitement, face beaming.  “Six, these are awesome names!”

 

“Stanley, we’re in a library still.”

 

“Sorry, Stanford.”  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the librarian staring at him from around a distant bookshelf.  “We should probably get going, anyway.”

 

The two made their way out of the library, Ford quietly handing the book back to the librarian along the way.  As they stepped into the open air, his own excitement caught up to him. “Stanford…” He mumbled his new name to himself over and over, smiling each time.  “It just feels so fitting.”

 

“Well,  _ Stanford _ better show  _ Stanley _ those bad word books next time, like he promised.”

 

* * *

  
  


“... And the first thing we did when we got home was write our new names down next to those little hand paintings.”

 

Dipper’s eyes were practically sparkling as his mind processed the tale.  “I… You?”

 

Ford pointed to himself.  “Me?”

 

“You’re trans?”

 

His face softened as he nodded.  “That I am.”

 

“And…  And Grunkle Stan, too?”  He kicked his foot back and forth through the grass.  “I didn’t think I’d ever meet a trans person who’s so… old.”

 

“I used to think so, too.  Thought that way for my entire life.  Until one day…” He stood up, tall and proud.  “There I was. So old, but still trans.”

 

Smiling, Dipper finally straightened his hat back out.  “Thanks, Grunkle Ford. Y’know, for… being you, I guess?”

 

“Don’t mention it.  I have nobody else to be.”


End file.
